There are printing systems in which printing apparatuses and information processing apparatuses are connected through a network, and the printing apparatuses receive print data from the information processing apparatuses through a print server and print the print data. An example of the printing systems is disclosed in JP-A-2003-330686. In this system, when a user uses a printing apparatus, an information processing apparatus queries a print server, and the print server allows printing on condition that an upper limit number of printing sheets is not exceeded.